


Little Ghost

by ObviouslyIronman (themvampwrites)



Series: Little Ghost [1]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wayfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themvampwrites/pseuds/ObviouslyIronman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really liked his old house. He thinks it's ridiculous that they made him move. So, they move to this new house, and at first nothing really ever seems to be weird. Except he suddenly starts finding all these drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ghost

Let’s start from the beginning. Dan really likes where he lives. He’s always lived there. That’s always been his home. They brought his little brother home from the hospital here, his first dog is buried in the garden, the walls show holes from old posters and marks that were never cleaned off from when he drew on them as a kid. So, suddenly having your parents come up to you and say, “Hey, pack your bags, we’re moving” isn’t exactly the most pleasant experience in the world.

Even though Dan is upset about it and finds any excuse he can to piss and moan, he packs up anyway and willingly gets in the van when it’s finally time to go. He watches the house through the window, and when he can’t see it through the window anymore he looks through the rearview mirror, and when he can’t see it through the rearview mirror anymore he puts in his earbuds and decides to act as an angsty teenager should.

The drive to their new house isn’t very long, probably an hour, and it isn’t even one of the really annoying car rides where siblings squeal, “She’s touching me!” “I’m not touching you!” “She’s breathing on me!” and the parents constantly threaten to “turn this thing around”. As far as Dan can tell, it’s going quite smooth and everyone’s pretty positive about the whole thing. Even though the drive isn’t awful and lengthy, Dan is glad to get out of the van when they arrive to the new house.

This new house feels off. And Dan can’t really place what’s so off about it. Standing on the pavement and staring at it from beside the moving van, the house is so ordinary. It’s got two levels and it’s an awful shade of green and it’s just a normal house that no one would want to leave their childhood home for. When Dan’s dad calls from the back of the van asking for him to help with moving things inside, he pretends he can’t hear him over his music and proceeds on into the house.

When he walks inside, the feeling grows even stronger. He looks left, a living room. He looks right, a coat closet. He looks ahead. A hall with a staircase to the right. He walks down the hallway and sees it leads to a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, and a backdoor. All the rooms are painted an off-white color and Dan sighs. The walls are so plain. He moves back to the staircase and goes up the steps. The stairs don’t creak under his feet and there’s no cobwebs on the railing. The creepy feeling that’s planted itself in the bottom of Dan’s stomach really has no reason for being there if the house isn’t even creepy.

When he reaches the top of the stairs, he stops with his hand still on the railing. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his back feels suddenly vulnerable. He turns around, no one’s come up behind him. He turns back to the new hallway leading from the top of the stairs. No one’s there, either. And even so, he feels like someone is watching him. He decides to shake it off since that would be a silly thought and also he doesn’t want to creep himself out, he’s smarter than that. He usually only creeps himself out when he’s trying to go to bed and then he remembers every scene from every horror film that ever spooked him enough to shiver in his seat, like a normal human being. So he shrugs off this creepy feeling and makes his way through the hallway.

On his left are three doors and on his right are two. The three doors on the left go to a bathroom and then two bedrooms. The doors to the right go to a bedroom and then another room, but Dan doesn’t really want to call it a bedroom. It's kind of pretty. It’s got a window facing the backyard that reaches from the floor to the ceiling. It’s sort of tainted pink and red and green and it’s unusually pretty for a window in a regular little home like this. Dan decides he likes this window, so he also likes this room. This will be his room.

Then he feels the eyes on him again. He whips his head around and again sees no one. He frowns. Can you not?

The whole process of bringing their things in takes the family the whole night and dinner is pizza that was ordered without anyone asking what Dan wanted. So when the supreme pizza with olives and mushrooms and fucking salami showed up to his new door, he was less than thrilled. And his mom is like, “You can just pick off all of the things you don’t like.” And Dan’s all exasperated with his arms flailing as he speaks, “But the taste _l_ _ingers_!” His parents just think he’s being over dramatic and he ~~pouts~~  frowns as he picks off all of the offending toppings.

The next week or so is full of interior decorating. The living room and halls all get a more homey feel and Dan’s room also gains it’s own personality. After he finishes pinning up all of his posters and fairylights and making sure the wifi is working right, he steps back into the doorway to admire his work. He nods. This room sure as hell is his room. He sort of regrets calling dibs on this room because of the window, because at night the window kind of creeps him out. So the next day, he buys curtains and he only ever closes them at night.

Days later Dan starts at his new school. Of course it’s full of the usual dickheads and teachers who hate kids and obviously missed out on the detail that they’d be _working_  with kids. However he does make friends with some boys named Phil, PJ and Chris. They’re all really nice and funny and Dan thinks that maybe this school won’t be a total shithole.

The Wednesday of his second week of school, Dan gets home before anyone else. The house is empty when he calls, “I’m hoooome!” as he enters through the door. He did get home a bit earlier than usual so it’s not really weird. He grabs an apple from the kitchen and a soda from the fridge and goes to his room to waste his time on the internet, something he’d do regardless of other people in the house or not. When he gets to his room, he sort of stops in the doorway and stares at the floor.

There’s a drawing on the floor. It’s not his because he doesn’t exactly possess artistic talent. He picks it up from the floor to examine. It’s a guy. But that’s pretty much all he can tell from it. It’s not done very well, but it’s way better than anything Adrian could’ve scribbled out. He looks at it for a bit longer before freezing in the middle of his room. The feeling is back.

This feeling has literally been following Dan around ever since he moved there. What’s really fucking weird, but sort of relieving at the same time, is that he never feels this way in the bathroom. Thank you weird invisible pair of eyes for having a sense of privacy? He sets the drawing down on his desk and assumes that internet position on his bed for the rest of the evening.

There’s even more drawings after this, which is pretty creepy. All of these little drawings appearing out of nowhere. They mostly materialize in his room, although he has found a few in the living room or in the hallways. But what’s even weirder is that the quality of the drawings keeps getting better and better. It’s far better than anything Dan could ever do.  And just to add to the weirdness, the drawings start to look more and more like him. He keeps them, which might be really dumb or odd, but he feels compelled to. Everytime he finds one of these drawings, he feels the eyes. It still feels pretty fucking creepy, but it’s not as unsettling as when they’d all moved in.

Then the drawings start to appear everyday. Dan starts to get freaked out. More freaked out than he’d been before.

“Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum,” he calls repeatedly until he finds her in the living room watching  Pride & Prejudice. “Mummmmm--” “Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. What what what what?” His mom asks without looking from the TV. “Mum, there’s more drawings. In my room. All the time. Is Adrian doing it? Are you doing it? Is Dad doing it? I’m sure as hell not doing it.” “Language, Dan.” “I don’t have to watch my language! My potty mouth should be the least of your problems when we have a fucking portrait drawing murderer in the house!” Dan says while waving around the drawing in his hand as he speaks. His mom looks away from the TV and sees the drawing. She raises her eyebrow and purses her lips. “Is that the newest mysterious drawing?” Dan nods quickly and hands it to her. She takes it and examines it. “That’s a very nice self-portrait, Daniel!” Dan’s mouth falls open. “Are you fucking kidding me!? Mum, I did not draw that. You know I can’t draw!” “Was it one of your friends?” He pinches the bridge of his nose, “Mum. Mum, no. Have you not been listening?” She shakes her head, “Honestly,  Dan. If you’re so bored that you’d go to all this trouble I could just give you more chores or something.” Dan frowns and takes the drawing from her hands.

As he stalks back upstairs he hears from the living room, “I don’t want to hear you use that sort of language ever again, young man!” He rolls his eyes before slamming the door to his room.

He stands in the middle of his room, staring at all the drawings he’s strewn about his desk. Where the sweet hell are they coming from? As he stands in his room examining the drawings, he feels the eyes again. He’d been talking with his friends about this kind of stuff. Phil says he thinks it’s a ghost. He also says there’s been a rumor about a recent death that had taken place at Dan’s new home. Maybe twenty, thirty years ago. Dan takes this into consideration before turning around.

“Okay! Who’s there? I know you are, I can feel you watching me. All the time. You’re the one leaving the drawings.” He tries sounding sort of brave, but his voice kind of shakes and he internally cringes. You’re really an idiot sometimes, Daniel. “It’s weird how you’re always watching me. Do you watch me while I get dressed?” He makes himself blush at the thought of some invisible Peeping Tom catching a glimpse of private things. Then the presence is gone. The feeling of eyes disappears and Dan feels alone. He feels like it’s a good thing because the ghost is gone. But now he’s sort of freaked out even more because he knows that his house really is haunted and they really have been leaving little drawings of him around.

***

“It hurts!!” Adrian cries as his dad carries him to the car. Their mother fusses, “It’s okay, baby! It’s just a little sprain!” Adrian cries even more and shakes his head quickly, “It doesn’t feel like it, it doesn’t feel like a sprain!” Dan rushes outside as they get his little brother into the car, “What happened!?” Their mother shakes her head sadly, “Poor Addie hurt his ankle while climbing on top of his dresser in his room,” Dan looks at his brother frowning, “What the hell were you doing that for? Trying to fly, Peter Pan?” Adrian frowns at his older brother from inside the backseat through alligator tears and Dan automatically feels bad.

“Dan, we’re taking Adrian to the hospital,” their dad says, “We need you to stay home and watch the house because I’m expecting a package for work.” Dan nods and the his parents get in the car. When they pull out of the driveway and speed down the road, Dan stands there, watching them turn the corner, and then goes inside. He doesn’t really want to be in a haunted house alone.

When he goes inside and closes the door behind him, he sort of stands in the hallway for a bit. There doesn’t seem to be anyone there, because that creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach isn’t there and the feeling of eyes pinned to his neck doesn’t seem to be there, either. He goes to the living room and plops himself down on the couch. He usually has himself locked up in his room, so he rarely ever gets a chance to take advantage of the TV.

The way their living room is set up has the couch on a wall that faces the open space to the kitchen, with the TV on that wall. On the other side of the tv is a doorway leading to his dad’s study. He switches through the channels, not really looking for anything or watching any of the nonsense going on, when he sees someone go past the doorway. He freezes. He unknowingly holds his breath, because that’s exactly what you do when there’s an intruder in your house. He gathers his thoughts, and his breath, and says shakily, “Who’s there?” He stands up from the couch quickly.

He hears shuffling and stifles a yelp. Be brave, Daniel. You’re the man of the house, right now. It’s all you. He’s about to think of something biting to say but the ninja intruder decides to show themselves.

Well, himself.

The person who comes from behind the corner of Dan’s dad’s study is a guy, maybe his age if not a bit older. He’s awfully - no, deathly - pale. His hair is dark and hangs in his face, looking like it seriously needs to be brushed. And washed. Around his eyes it’s red and dark and he looks like he was beat up. His eyes look as if they’re usually sad, but right now they’re shining. Despite this they still look very hazy and glossy.  

“Uhm..” Yes, Dan. You’re great at defending your house from hot ninja vampiresque intruders. “I’m not some kind of thief,” the guy defends. His voice is nasally, but not in an annoying way, and his accent is American. “Uhm. Right. Okay,” Dan nods. “I actually, uh..” the guy looks around at the walls and sighs, “...live here.” He looks at Dan, shaking his head. “I mean, I used to live here. I see you’ve kind of taken up residence,” the guy says with a nervous smile. Everything clicks and Dan points at the guy abruptly, backing up, “You’re the ghost!! You’re the one who’s been drawing all those pictures!” The guy nods and holds his hands up, “That’s kind of why I’m here right now. Calm down, though” Dan lowers his hand down to his side. “What do you mean ‘here right now’? Aren’t you always here?” The guy nods, “Well, yeah. But not ever visible.” “Who are you?”

The guy rubs his arm, “Uh. My name’s Gerard.”

Gerard’s cute for a dead guy.

“And uh.. Why did you say you were here?” Dan tried to act casual, as if seeing a ghost just sort of lingering in your living room is normal. Totally normal. Happens every day.

“To apologize?” Gerard says, it’s more of a question though, as he doesn’t sound so sure.

Dan blinks, “To apologize? For what?” Gerard laughs a bit, “For freaking you out the other day. For the drawings. I won’t leave them anymore.” Dan finds himself shaking his head, “No, you can keep leaving your drawings. I uhm, I like your drawings.” He doesn’t know why he said that when the other day he was wishing to find the source so he could get rid of all these random portraits, but Gerard just looks so disappointed, and he doesn’t feel comfortable making someone who’s already dead even more depressed than they probably already are.

Gerard looks up from his shoes, “You do?” His eyes look hopeful and shiny and he can sort of see a smile. He nods, “I think they’re really good.” Then Gerard does smile, and the feeling in the pit of Dan’s stomach goes from uncomfortable to bashful in about 0.1 seconds. Then the smile is replaced by an unsure lip bite and like, oh shit. “But, the other day. You yelled at me.” Dan wants to smack himself in the forehead. Nice going. “Uhm, yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was just- I was freaked out!” Gerard nods, “Yeah, I can see that.” Dan offers an apologetic smile and Gerard seems to accept it and smiles back a bit. Dan sees a folded up paper sticking out of a pocket of Gerard’s worn leather jacket. Gerard notices and looks down, “Oh! Oh, that’s nothing” He stuffs it down into his pocket and Dan says, “Is it another drawing?” Gerard blushes, the best a ghost can blush, that is, and nods, “Yeah.” “Of me?” He nods again, “Yeah.” “Can I see?” Gerard stands there for a bit and silently pulls the paper out of his pocket, handing it to Dan. It feels kind of weird to have it handed to him instead of himself finding it on the floor or his desk or somewhere. When Dan takes it he unfolds it and sees a portrait of himself, very nicely done. It may be the best drawing he’s seen so far. Or ever. “This is amazing!” Dan gushes. Gerard smiles bashfully, “Thank you.”

“You’re a wonderful artist,” Dan says, looking still at the portrait. “Ha..” Gerard gives a weak laugh and Dan looks up. He gives Gerard a puzzled look, “What?” “I was an artist,” Gerard says, his smile slowly fading and his gaze lingering on the floor. Right. This guy’s dead. “Uh. Do you wanna sit down?” Dan offers while gesturing to his couch. Gerard smiles a bit and looks like he's going to accept, but the doorbell rings and Gerard seems to disappear. Dan frowns a bit and goes to the door. The mailman delivered his dad's package.

***

Do you tell your parents if you see a ghost? Should you tell them that you had a conversation with a ghost who was actually really nice and cute and so unlike Beetlejuice or Slimer? This question has been pestering Dan for weeks. He hasn’t seen Gerard or any of his drawing since that day weeks ago. His mum even asked about it once, asking, “Where’s those cute little drawings, Daniel?” Dan had just shaken his head, but now he’s truly wondering. Where are are those little drawings?

A few days of Dan pacing his room and he comes up with a plan. He slides into the kitchen one night while his mum prepares dinner, “So. Mum. How long has it been since you and Dad went on a date?” She looks up from the stove and smiles, “I suppose it has been quite a while. Why do you ask?” Dan crosses his arms and shrugs, “I was just thinking and I came to the conclusion that you might want to have a night on the town. Go to a dinner or club. Whatever it is that you crazy kids do these days.” His mother laughs, “What about Adrian?” “I’ll watch him,” Dan answers quickly. She gives a suspicious look, that eyebrow slowly inching its way three centimeters of ‘orlly?’. Dan just nods, “I totally will and you guys won’t have to worry about a thing!” The eyebrow lowers itself and his mom nods, thinking.

Two days later, Saturday night, Dan is closing the door behind his parents, insisting everything will be fine and they should enjoy themselves. Once the car pulls out of the driveway, Dan runs up to his room.

He sits on his bed and looks around. Outside of the colored window the sun is setting. It’ll be dark soon. He wonders when his parents will be home. He hadn’t thought to ask. He clears his throat. Best to try this while he has the house to himself. Aside from his brother playing xbox in his room. “Gerard?” His voice is quiet and cracks. Don’t be so damn nervous. He sits up straighter. “Gerard, will you show yourself?” He sits there for a few minutes. Nothing happens. He doesn’t get the feeling of eyes peering at him from every corner. “Gerard, it’s Dan. Which I guess is pretty obvious..” Idiot. “Uhm… Are you there?” There’s no answer. He sits and waits and all he’s greeted with is silence. Until.

Knocks are heard from his door and he jumps. After scolding himself for being so jumpy when he’s trying to get back into contact with a spirit, he gets up from his bed and walks to the door. When he opens it, he’s sort of disappointed to see his brother and not Gerard. “Who are you talking to?” Adrian  asks, looking at Dan sort in a sort of concerned way. “I uh.. I was on the phone with Phil,” he says. Adrian nods, “Alright. Well, be a bit quieter. I can’t hear my game.” Adrian goes back to his room and Dan closes his door. When he turns around, he jumps and stumbles backwards, tripping over his heels. Gerard, newly materialized, makes a surprised face and reaches out to stop Dan from falling, only almost grabbing his shirt. Dan falls anyway and Gerard gives an apologetic smile.

“Sorry.” Dan looks up at Gerard from his place on his floor. He thinks Gerard looks a lot more rested than the first time he saw him. Do ghosts sleep?

“It’s okay,” Dan says and gets up. “I thought I heard you calling me but I didn’t want to scare you.” “But I was calling you? How could you scare me if I was expecting you?” Dan asks. Gerard gives a confused smile, “So. That just then? That wasn’t you getting scared by the spirit you summoned?” His smile slowly turns affectionate and Dan clears his throat. “It most certainly was not,” Dan refuses and Gerard laughs.

“Why’d you call me?” Gerard asks. “Well. I was sort of wondering…” Dan rubs his arm as he looks for an un-awkward way to ask the following question, “Why did you stop leaving drawings?” Gerard’s smile falls and he looks slightly shocked, “You.. want me to draw you?” Dan looks away, suddenly shy.  He gets his shit together and looks up at Gerard, a small smile on his lips, “Yeah.” Gerard’s cheeks go a bit pink and he smiles, “Okay.”

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your opinions would be very appreciated.
> 
> 10/26/17  
> abandoning ObviouslyIronman. it's been a good run. for my future works, please look for themvampwrites


End file.
